ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Final Face-Off Pt.2
Plot Mig and Clepron have to stop Surpremeium once and for all before he destroys the world and possibly the entire universe. Synopsis Surpremeium has his heavy foot on top of Mig's chest and then laughs deviously. Clepron looked over and saw a large device untouched inside the broken down blimp. He tried to get up but couldn't. "Try it," announced Surpremeium. He kicked Clepron into his garage and through the cement ceiling. Mig got broken free and he hopped into the air and turned into Shocksquatch. "BIG mistake, smarty," said Shocksquatch. Surpremeium smiled and blasted Mig with an EMP ray and Mig turned back. 'What? AW man!" he shouted. Surpremeium grabbed him and threw him into the air and blasted him down. Mig dialed up Heatblast but it kept switching aliens and malfunctioning. He slapped it down anyways and was Nanomech. "Gosh dang it," he said. Surpremeium couldn't see him and Nanomech flew over to Clepron. "Go to the blimp," he whispered. Nanomech saw the device and flew right at it. Just then Surpremeium grabbed Nanomech and squished him. "Ahhhhhh!" he yelled. The gamatrix flashed again and Mig was Wildvine. He stretched his arms at the blimp. "Almost there," he said. He grabbed the device and Surpremeium kicked him down. "I don't think so," he said. He ran at the device and activated it. The machines in space then got the signal from Earth and turned on. "Universe explosion in 20 minutes," said the machine. Wildvine was shocked and then ran at Surpremeium and whacked him. Mig then turned into Feedback and he ran at the machine. "I've got this," he said. Clepron got up and saw a large flash of electricity and he "oohed". Just then SonaR came flying at the wall and landed hard on the ground. "Ow," he said. Clepron blasted his laser at Surpremeium and he fell down. "Dang it you," he said. He ran at SonaR and grabbed his neck and threw him at the ground. SonaR then turned into Iceitope and he blasted Surpremeium and made him freeze solid. "Heh heh," he said. Mig then turned back and saw his watch flash more. Surpremeium broke free from the ice and lifted Mig in the air. "Now you will absolutely pay," he said. He put Mig inside a large bubble which made his watch loose all energy. He threw an atom bomb into it and blasted off into the air. Clepron reached his hand out at Mig but saw him blast away. "HELPPPP!" shouted Mig. Clepron stood there, watching as his friend was about to be killed. He clenched his fists together and angrily walked into his garage. He ripped off a piece of cloth and tied it around his forehead. He then slapped on a leather belt around his waist and put grenades and other gadgets onto them. He then put on war paint under his eyes and grabbed his domo gizmo. He bend down and typed in a code and it grew very large and more upgraded. He snatched a holographic viewer and tapped it onto a jetpack and also put on a bomb on it. He blasted it towards Surpremeium. A hologram of Clepron appeared on the empty jetpack and Surpremeium saw it. "Aw look. Two guys to destroy right now," he said. He grabbed the jetpack and the hologram died down and the bomb began beeping. It exploded and Surpremeium fell down to the ground. The bubble broke off Mig and the bomb fell. He turned into Jetray and grabbed the bomb and flew down towards the ground. Surpremeium landed hard on the ground and Mig did to and he turned into Way Big and threw the bomb into the air. Clepron snuck up behind Surpremeium on a tree branch and laughed. He launced shockwave arrows at him and threw grenades as well. "Ahhhhh!!!!" he shouted, blasting into the air. Clepron backflipped onto the ground and laughed and blasted another arrow at his arm. Way Big grabbed him and starred at him. "HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW?" he asked. He shook Surpremeium. "Finish him off now!!!!" demanded Clepron. Way Big threw Surpremeium in the air and blasted him with his cosmic beam. He then fell to the ground. "NO! The device!" he shouted. Clepron grabbed his legs and blasted them. "Looking for this?" asked Clepron, holding up the broken and malfunctioning core of the device. He threw it at Surpremeium and tied it around his waist. Mig turned into Feedback and ran at Surpremeium. He absorbed some of the core's energy so it speed up the countdown on it. "There. Bye bye, Surpremeium," he laughed. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1," went the countdown. The core exploded and made a huge mass of smoke bloom into the air. Feedback was blown all the way across the city and turned back. Clepron held his ground and didn't see Surpremeium anywhere. He ran to Mig and slapped him on the back hard. "Ouch," he said. "Man up," said Clepron. Just then Azmuth teleported to them and starred at Mig. "Azmuth? What are you doing here?" asked Mig. "I heard the beeps of failure from the gamatrix half a galaxy away!" he yelled. He jumped up at the gamatrix and disabled it and took it off. "No, please no," said Mig. "Sorry, but this infernal contraption needs to go," said Azmuth. Mig sighed. "But for your act of bravery for saving the universe, I reward you with a gift," he said. Mig looked down at Azmuth and Azmuth looked up at him. He gave Mig back the trix core. "Why are you doing this?" asked Mig. Azmuth hopped on his wrist and twisted the core back into place. It turned orange and he fixed some wires and broken parts of it. "You have done well, Miguel Tennyson, with this gamatrix at your hands. You are welcome," said Azmuth. He jumped off. "Thank you Azmuth...I don't know what to say," said Mig, smiling. Azmuth walked away. "And besides..that is the prototype version of the gamatrix, so it's not fully functional yet," "Then where's the real one?" asked Mig. Azmuth smiled and teleported off. Mig smiled and looked up. "Alright Clepron, ready to get some frozen yogurt?" asked Mig. "Nope," said Clepron, walking away. "Oh come on," said Mig as Clepron walked away. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Clepron *Azmuth Villains *Surpremeium Aliens Used *Shocksquatch (brief) *Nanomech (accident; selected alien was Heatblast) *Wildvine (accidental) *Feedback (x2; first time brief and accidental) *SonaR (accidental) *Iceitope (brief) *Jetray *Way Big Trivia *This is the series finale of Mig 10. *Clepron goes all 'commando' in this episode. *It is confirmed that Azmuth gave Mig the prototype version at first. *It is unknown how the EMP ray shorted out the gamatrix. *Feedback was the last alien used in Mig 10. *It is confirmed outside of this episode that Mig turns 13 not in a while at all after this episode. Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Series Finales Category:Episodes